Sent Down
by egyptology1996
Summary: What was so important of this man, that a goddess must send down an angel? Bakura has gone over the edge in the eyes of the gods, can a simple slave change his ways or will she die in the attempt?
1. Chapter 1

Sent Down

Chapter 1

_"Sanura, your duty is to watch over this man." The goddess explained as her most faithful servant kneeled before her. "Become close to him. Above all, prevent him from fulfilling his goal."_

"_How am I to do that?" Sanura's golden eyes demanded answers. She wanted to know what was so important of this man, that a goddess must send down an angel. Whoever he was, he needed help and he was important if the goddess of the desert must get involved. _

_"Where am I to find him?"_

_"I will take care of everything. Do not worry. Sanura, when you reach Earth, you will have no memory of the heavens or the afterlife." The goddess, draped in white Egyptian cloth, frowned._

_"I understand, your highness." Sanura rose and turned to leave._

_"Oh and Sanura…" the goddess said with concern._

_"Yes?" Sanura turned back around._

_"Be careful." She smiled._

_"I will, your highness, Pachet."_

_Sanura smiled back. There was a brilliant of light, then darkness. And the feeling of over-whelming emptiness filled the air_.

She felt a warm feeling engulf her body. Sanura's eyes fluttered open.

"Well, look what we have here. I didn't expect someone like you to be out this far." A man jumped down from his horse only a few feet away.

Sanura sat up. She was sitting on top of a sand dune in the middle of the desert. What was strange though, was that she couldn't remember why she was here. Or more importantly, how she had gotten here in the first place.

The desert usually calmed her, but the man approaching quickly destroyed that feeling.

"Can I help you?" Sanura asked cautiously, watching the man circle her like a vulture to its prey.

"Yes I think you can." He chuckled darkly, exposing his pin sharp teeth. The man grabbed Sanura's wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanura snapped.

The man only smirked and bound her wrists in tight rope. She trashed and struggled to pull away.

"Stop! Let me go! Someone, help me!" She screamed.

The man slapped Sanura hard across the face. "You will learn to show me some respect! And where _you _are going no one will help you." He growled.

With that, the man led her back to his horse. Sanura stopped to take one last look around, but that moment was short lived. The man tugged on the rope and Sanura was jerked forward. He jumped on his black horse and gave it the signal to walk. That left Sanura to follow behind on foot.

All she could do was watch him. His short, messy, white hair blew in the slight breeze. He wore a long red coat with two white stripes on the sleeves and on the edge of the cloak. His eyes stared intently at the horizon. They were a dark purple and seemed distant, as if he were thinking. (Not intended to be a joke!) But he seemed familiar.

'No, that's impossible. I've never met this man before.' Sanura thought.

"What's your name?"

He glanced down. "I am the King of Thieves."

"Oh. I see." Sanura looked down.

"Bakura." He stated calmly.

"What?" Sanura glanced up again.

"My name… is Bakura."

Sanura repeated the name, thoughtfully.

"But you will call me 'Master'." Bakura smirked.

"Yes, Master." She said, trying to get used to saying that. But none-the-less, Sanura smiled.

"_I told her I would take care of everything. And look: Bakura has already found her." Pachet laughed from her spot in the heavens._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bakura walked through the empty streets of, what used to be, Kul Elna. He sighed. Bakura looked back at his captive. Sanura was sleeping peacefully on the back of Bakura's horse.

'Who would be so stupid as to not bring food or water or even a horse? I'm surprised she's still alive.' Bakura thought to himself.

He walked past an old tavern. Bakura could hear the laughter, shouts, and drunken fighting of his band of thieves. Yes, he could steal himself (and pretty well at that), but why not have someone else do your dirty work for you? He approached a staircase that led to a house on top of a small hill. Bakura lifted Sanura onto his back and gave his stallion to a servant. She, like most people, feared the tomb robber and had no choice but to obey his every command. The young women led the horse to a stable, where another slave joined her. Bakura carried his newest slave up the stairs and into the mud-brick house.

"Bakura! What happened? Who is that?" Nathifa raised her voice; completely ignoring the task Bakura had given her earlier that morning.

He pulled out a knife and pointed it at Nathifa's neck. "Calm down. She's just another slave. She passed out on the way here." He withdrew the knife from her neck.

"And if you cherish your life, I suggest you show me a little obedience."

Bakura looked around. Several other slaves had stopped working to watch the scene unfold.

"Back to work! All of you!" Bakura shouted and walked out of the room.

The women looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to their work, just as they were told. Nathifa looked back at the corridor Bakura had disappeared down with that girl. She shook her head.

"Why, Ra? Why must you keep sending poor souls to this hell?"

"Oh! So, you're finally awake. Good. I thought something was wrong."

Sanura's vision cleared and she tried to remember all the recent events. And there, sitting next to her on the bed, was Nathifa. Her thick black hair was pulled back and her smile faded as she spoke.

"So, Sanura, did he try anything? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just made me walk until I passed out. And how do you know my name?"

Nathifa smiled. "Oh, I just annoyed Bakura until he told me and slammed me into a wall!" She said happily.

Sanura looked at her with a questionable look on her face. "Well, you don't seem scared of Baku…Master." She said remembering Bakura's order.

Nathifa scoffed. "Of course! I'm not afraid of some thief. No one orders me around!" She said defiantly.

Sanura smiled, this was going to be an interesting friendship.

Several days later, Sanura was working in the stables. She had quickly made friends, thanks to Nathifa. And just like Nathifa, there was another woman, who was not afraid of Bakura. Her name was Sharifa. Sharifa was like an older sister to Sanura. And more of a mother to the other slaves.

Bakura spit out the food in his mouth. "This is disgusting! Who made this?!"

A timid girl stepped forward. "I…I did." She stuttered quietly.

Bakura rose from his seat and walked dangerously close to her.

"Well then, maybe we should punish you."

The girl gasped and began to quiver. Bakura turned swiftly around and shouted, "Bring me that new slave!"

Nathifa dashed out of the room and down the outdoor staircase. She ran to the stables where she found Sanura brushing a horse.

"Sanura!"

"What's wrong Nathifa?" Nathifa looked scared that or worried.

"Bakura wants to see you and he's angry." Nathifa said breathlessly.

Sanura dropped the brush. "Oh, Ra, help me." She said under her breath.

Nathifa grabbed her wrist and ran back to the main house with Sanura along side her. Nathifa shoved Sanura into the room. They both bowed immediately.

"It's about time. Can you cook?" The Thief King said indifferently.

"Um…yes, Master."

"Get out! All of you!" Bakura shouted.

Everyone scrambled for the exit. Sanura watched as her last hope of protection disappeared. If no one was here, then she couldn't be protected by what Bakura might have in store for her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Make me something." Bakura said, sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

Sanura quickly went to work, starting the cooking fire in the middle of the room. Bakura watched intently, as she cut up an assortment of vegetables and fruit. Sanura set them aside and started on the chicken. She tried to cut of some of the fat but missed, and cut herself. Sanura yelped and glanced up at Bakura. He had obviously noticed her mistake, because he was sitting up in his chair. He watched the blood drip from her finger and stain her dress. Sanura tried to ignore the pain and continue cooking. Although, she could have sworn, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bakura lick his lips.

_Some of the angels cringed in disgust at the tomb robber's strange behavior. Well, strange for most people. None of them liked the idea of an angel being lusted over because of her blood. Pachet frowned. She knew Bakura was not favored of the gods, considering he had a tendency to insult them. She also knew she was disobeying the laws of the afterlife, by sending an angel down to Earth to interfere with human affairs. But, she was willing to risk it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Bakura had eaten and was satisfied, he assigned Sanura to her new position in the household. He let her rest for the remainder of the day. It was nightfall and everyone was asleep. Well, for the most part.

"Sanura…what are you doing up? It's late." Nathifa whined, wiping her eyes.

"What? Oh. I couldn't sleep." Sanura said.

"What are you doing anyway?" Nathifa asked, sitting on the windowsill next to her friend.

Sanura sighed. "I'm just thinking." She stated, gazing out the window.

Nathifa looked out too.

"I see. It seems that we can't do any thinking of our own in this place."

The girls continued to stare out the window for a while. There was complete silence until the door was flung open. All the other women shot up into a sitting position. Nathifa and Sanura jerked their attention away from the scenery and to the door. And there, standing in the doorway was the ominous yet unmistakable figure of the Thief King himself. He pointed to the girl from before.

"You. Come here."

The girl stood up, shaking.

"I thought I told you, you were to be punished."

The girl sobbed. Bakura grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the room. The room was dead silent. There was a distant scream then silence once again. Three women bowed their heads.

"Poor soul."

"She tried so hard."

"May the gods pity her in Judgment."

Sharifa slammed her fist in the wall.

"Damn it!…Damn Bakura! May he burn in the fiery pits of Hell!"

Someone spoke up.

"Sharifa, please, calm down."

"No! Mandisa was innocent! She didn't deserve to die…" She paused for a moment; a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I am sick of him taking out his loses out on us. Every time he looses against the Pharaoh, he takes it out on us…I hate him." She whispered, sinking to the floor.

Sanura moved next to her and put her hand on Sharifa's shoulder.

Nathifa spoke up, "Sanura, you're lucky you haven't seen as much as the rest of us. It's hell out here. And I'm sorry."

Sanura nodded.

And so, days went by and things went back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can get, for these girls. Six of the women would go help at the bar, where Bakura's gang of thieves would hang out. They would serve food and drinks as well as human "displays" for the "dirty pigs" to drool over. Two other women would work at the stables, tending to the horses. Nathifa and Sharifa would clean the house. It would have been Mandisa's job to help them, if it weren't for her untimely death. And Sanura would be preparing Bakura's meal for when he would come home from doing Ra knows what. Then he would eat 'till his stomachs content and wander back to his room and shut the door. Where he would eventually fall asleep. Some nights after his dinner, Bakura would stalk off to some old, abandoned house. No one is allowed in that house. If you ever found yourself there, consider yourself dead. Either by what's inside or by the Thief King himself.

On occasions, Bakura would come home drunk. Everyone knew to stay out of his way, and they did. Eventually, he would pass out on the floor, and someone would have to drag him back to his room. This was one such occasion. Although, this time, one poor soul got in the way.

"Master! Is there something you wan-?!"

Bakura stood in the doorway, glaring at the thin, frail girl. Obviously, she hadn't realized Bakura was drunk. Not just drunk, but very angry. He grabbed the girl's neck and slammed her into the wall. Bakura said nothing as he tightened his grip on the slave's neck. He lifted her up into the air and the girl started to make gagging noises.

Nathifa was the first to react. She screamed at him and tried to pry his hands of the innocent girl. Some other girls had just come in to rest for the night. They immediately fled to the bedroom, where they all slept at night. Bakura saw Nathifa resist him and dropped the girl, who was, now, frantically trying to catch her breath.

Nathifa immediately backed off but still kept her eyes on the tomb robber. Bakura lunged forward with his fist pulled back, with every intention to strike her down. And he did. Nathifa fell back and skidded a little. Sanura stood in the corner, watching in horror.

It wasn't until Sharifa snuck up behind Bakura and hit him, hard, in the back of the head. She stood tall, in a fighting stance, her arm outstretched and her hand in a claw-like position. The "Almighty" Thief King collapsed on the floor.

"_I did what I could to prevent injuries. He is too hard to control when he's drunk. Thank goodness there were only bruises and broken spirits. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed." Pachet sighed, sinking back down into her chair._

Sharifa kicked the wall, "That's it! I've had it! We have to do something!"

She walked towards the window and looked out for a moment. Suddenly, Sharifa jumped through the window and looked back at the rest of the women.

"Well…? If anyone else wants to rid themselves of this place for eternity, then follow me."

Nathifa stood up, "We have no choice. Let's go!"

One by one, the rest of the slaves stood up, walked over to the window and Sharifa would help them out. There was complete silence and Sanura broke it.

"I can't go. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Nathifa stared at her, "What?!"

"What do you mean?" Sharifa asked.

"I just feel that I can't leave. Like something is keeping me here. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Sanura. But we have to leave. We all wish you luck." Nathifa said solemnly.

"May the gods have pity on you." Sharifa added.

Nathifa hugged Sanura one last time and jumped out the window. Sanura watched as her friends disappeared down the hill. She fell to her knees and cried.

"_I guess this was the chance we have been waiting for." Pachet sighed, running a hand through her golden hair._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't long before Bakura made himself known. He leaned down next to Sanura.

"Where did they go?" The thief whispered ominously in her ear.

She jerked her head up and froze.

"I _said_ …where did my slaves go?" Bakura spoke louder in his normal yet threatening voice.

"Uh…I, I…I…"

"Don't stutter. Tell me!" He yelled.

"I don't know, Master." Sanura's body began to shake.

"Liar." Bakura stated in a deathly tone.

"Truly, Master! I saw them escape but I don't know where they went!" Sanura said fearfully.

She turned around and backed up two inches in one quick motion. She found herself staring in the eyes of her abusive superior. Sanura gasped. She knew she was in trouble and no one was there to help her. She desperately tried to crawl away and came close too. But immediately Bakura jumped on top of Sanura pinning her to the floor.

"You're not trying to get away, now, are you?"

Sanura was speechless. If she told the truth, she was sure to die. On the other hand, if she lied, then she would be in a world of pain. Either way, the outcome wasn't very good.

"Answer me."

"I…uh…"

Bakura took out a knife from his cloak and pressed the dull end of it to the back of Sanura's neck. She felt the cold metal and let out a small whimper. Sanura got the hint.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Bakura said smirking.

"Yes!" Sanura cried out.

_Pachet looked down fearfully._

_'I can't interfere now. I'm sorry, Sanura.' She thought._

"You're foolish to think you can disobey me and avoid punishment."

Bakura twirled the knife in his hand and brought it down on Sanura's back. She screamed.

_Pachet winced at the sight._

Bakura dragged the knife down her back and Sanura's blood spilled out over the wound. She tried so hard not to cry but silent tears fell down her face anyway.

"Maybe you'll think twice before disobeying me again." Bakura said, standing up.

"Since I'm missing all of my slaves, you will have to take their places…_all_ of them." He turned to leave.

"So, I suggest you get your rest, slave, you have a lot to do tomorrow." And with that, Bakura left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sanura tried to get up, but it was a lost cause, she fell back down to the stone floor. She figured there was no point in sleeping; she would end up falling behind. So, Sanura set to work cleaning the blood from the floor. When she finished with that, she cleaned the rest of the rooms. It was about sunrise when Sanura was finished. Sunrise: time for breakfast. Well, more of Bakura's breakfast, she hardly ate anyway. By now, Sanura's knife wound had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt to move. As much as she wanted to lie down, Sanura got up and headed for the kitchen.

And there he was. Bakura was leaning on the table, obviously waiting for his morning meal. Sanura didn't dare look at him. Bakura smirked, he knew full well why she was avoiding eye contact. She quickly made herself busy, as she started the fire. Hopefully, this would distract her. She could feel her master staring down at her.

After he had eaten, like always, Bakura disappeared into his room once again. That left Sanura to dash down the steps and head for the stables. She let half of the horses out into the back pasture and started to feed and brush the rest. When Sanura was done with the first group of twelve horses, she let them out and brought the other twelve in. She repeated the same procedure and let them back out into the pasture. This took about three hours. By now, Sanura really wanted to, at least, sit down, but she knew that wasn't about to happen. Sanura sighed and looked down at herself. Her long skirt was covered in dirt, sand, and horsehair. Her arms and legs were all scratched up from the cleaning. And there was a huge wound on her back, with bloodstains down the back of her skirt. In short, Sanura was a mess. She walked out of the stable and down the small path to the roaring tavern.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If there was anything that scared Sanura more than Bakura, it was the bar. Raging, drunken, thieves fighting each other. Sanura was in for one hell of an evening. She thought it to be wise to take the back entrance, to make herself as invisible as possible. Immediately, she took a fairly thin jar off of the shelf in the back room.

Sanura backed up into the door and into the medium-sized room. There were about ten, round tables with, at least, five men sitting around them. Some men gave her a sideways glance, while others whistled and shouted. Apparently, there was nothing more attractive than a young woman holding alcohol.

"Hey! Over here!" An older man flagged her down.

Sanura walked over to him, her head hung low. She quickly filled his cup and moved on to another man. After awhile, she went back to get another jug. Sanura did this for some time. After about the fourth jug, things started to get a little hectic.

Sanura was pouring a man's drink, when she felt a hand touch her in a very uncomfortable place. She gasped and dropped the jug, spilling its contents.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Sanura stammered.

Someone behind her grabbed Sanura's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"You're hot. Do you wanna have sex?" The man slurred.

Sanura stared in horror. She shoved him away and backed up into another man. She turned around only to see this man smirking. Scared, Sanura ran past him and tripped. She quickly picked herself up. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled on the arm, and she landed in another guy's lap. By now, Sanura had tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Meanwhile, Bakura had entered the room. His band of thieves had been a little louder than usual and came to see what was going on. He walked in just in time to see Sanura being pulled into someone's lap. And for some reason, Bakura was furious.

Sanura pushed herself away from the man and she landed on the floor. A moment later, her master's voice rang out.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The room fell silent. Even Sanura stopped crying and looked up at Bakura. He walked to the middle of the room where Sanura was sitting, stunned and humiliated, on the floor.

"No one touches her! Got that?! If I find out, it will be your head!"

The room was silent for a moment more, then the conversation kicked back up again. Bakura looked down at the girl and sighed.

"Get up."

"Thank you, Master."

"Yeah, yeah. Come. You have to make my dinner." Bakura said, turning around.

Sanura followed silently behind. She was glad that was over and hopefully, it wouldn't happen again.

_Pachet was bent over in her chair, her head in her hands._

_"Why did I put her through all this torture? I hope this will give Sanura the motivation she needs to help Bakura. If not…"_

"Um… Master?"

"What?" Bakura hissed.

"Um… uh, why did you defend me?"

Bakura lay back in his chair and smirked.

"Because, nobody touches my property. Whether it would be a horse or a slave."

Sanura smiled to herself and placed a plate in front of Bakura. He devoured it, while Sanura nibbled on a fig in the corner of the room. She stared out the window, into the setting sun. The day was almost over and Sanura was overjoyed. She snapped out of her daydreams as Bakura stood up. He was done. Sanura walked over to the table and picked up the dishes. She was about to leave to wash them, but Bakura grabbed her arm. Sanura looked up at him, his touch made her a little nervous.

"If they touch you or even say anything to you again, then, let me know. Do you understand?"

Sanura searched Bakura's face. He said it calmly, like he didn't care. But his eyes said he was very serious. _Very_ serious.

"Yes, Master. I understand." Sanura nodded.

"Good. You can rest now." Bakura let go of Sanura's arm and left the room.

"Thank you, Master." Sanura said.

But Bakura was already gone.

The next day, Sanura was sent to the village to pick up groceries. She remembered Bakura saying if she didn't return, he would hunt her down and kill her. As she was walking down the dirt road, she spotted an old man, begging for food.

Several hours later, Bakura was walking down the same street. It was just sunset, and people were making their ways home. Bakura had his hood up so no one would know it was him. The last thing he needed was the stupid palace guards to find out where he was. Bakura wasn't exactly sure why he was so close to the palace, well, by accident. He felt like mourning , he guessed. See, fifteen years ago, today, Kul Elna's villagers were slaughtered for a ritual. Everyone but Bakura, that is.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard some old man singing some stupid song. This "stupid song" eventually bore its way into way into the tomb robber's head. He found himself humming. Surprised that he actually liked it, Bakura walked back towards the man.

Bakura stared down at the man. He was sitting against a stone house.

"Where did you hear that song?" Bakura demanded.

"From a young girl." The man replied, smiling.

'Oh gods, not _her_!' Bakura thought.

"What did she look like?" Bakura asked lowly.

The old man thought for a moment.

"Well, she had long brown hair and golden eyes. She had bruises and scratches all over her body. But she still looked like an angel…"

_Pachet snickered._

The man continued, "She gave me some fruit. When I heard her sing, it gave me hope. For I am a poor man but, she taught me the song anyway."

"Damn." Bakura said under his breath.

This man's discription. It sounded exactly like Sanura. Bakura walked on, the tune still in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bakura didn't find Sanura in her room. Instead, he found her sitting on the ground, just outside the window. He walked a little farther into the room. Again, he heard the song. Although, Sanura was the one singing it. He quietly sat on the windowsill. Bakura listened to Sanura vocalize for a while before he finally spoke.

"Where did you learn that song?"

Sanura quickly turned around and watched Bakura for any signs of future punishment. Nothing. Well, she felt somewhat safe.

"I…I thought it up myself."

"Did you talk to anyone while you were in the city?" Bakura questioned.

Sanura froze, "Yes, Master, I did."

"Who was it?"

Sanura lowered gaze.

"I don't know his name but he was an old man."

Bakura was silent for a moment. He kept his eyes on Sanura, while she kept her eyes on her fidgeting hands. Never mind Bakura's touch, his presence makes her nervous.

"Why don't you ever leave, Sanura?" Bakura asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Sanura looked up at him in surprise. Bakura had said her name! Her master, _the _King of Thieves, said her name!! Oh, she had to respond. Sanura bowed her head once again.

"I feel like I need to be here…" Sanura said quietly.

And yet again, silence killed the conversation. Bakura thought he heard Sanura whisper something. It sounded like she said "…with you." But being the stubborn and arrogant man he was, he brushed it off. Bakura stood back up in the house.

"Come inside. Rest. You have work to do tomorrow." He demanded.

Sanura did as she was told and fell asleep on the cold, hard floor as Bakura left the room.

Days went by and most of the beating stopped. Most, being the keyword here. Bakura would pull on her arm if he wanted something and occasionally slapped her if Sanura did anything less than perfection. But the strangest thing was that Bakura called her by name, not by position in the household. Bakura also noticed that Sanura was smiling more than usual. He wasn't sure why, but, in reality, he didn't really give a damn if she smiled or not. Bakura would sometimes catch Sanura singing that stupid, little tune. Overall, she seemed more…well, cheerful. Bakura twitched. He didn't like the idea of anybody being happy under his "rule". As far as he was concerned, as long as she was working, he'll overlook it.

Recently, Bakura was living up to his title (and his reputation) by annoying the living crap out of the Pharaoh. He had been targeting the priests, one by one. This really got the Pharaoh's blood to boil. That was Bakura's favorite part: watching the Pharaoh get pissed off, as he ran away with a bag of gold goodies and blood on his hands.

Sanura noticed, that one night, Bakura had come home with some sort of gold necklace, hanging around his neck. As well as his famous smirk plastered on his face.

Anyway, it was close to sunset, and Sanura had just finished with the last horse. Well, last horse of Bakura's drunken minions. The last horse just happened to be her master's. It was more of a donkey, attitude wise. He was stubborn and would only listen to Bakura. Sanura approached his stall and the black stallion went wild. He rose up on his back legs, let out a high-pitched whinny, and came back down. Sanura shot back in surprise. She knew this was gong to be difficult.

"Anat, please, calm down. I won't hurt you. I promise you." Sanura said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Anat sniffed Sanura's hand and snorted. She flinched, but opened the stall door, despite her nervousness. Anat pawed the ground.

"Please, listen to me, Anat. If I don't take care of you properly, Master will…beat me again." Sanura begged quietly.

She bowed her head.

Anat calmed down. He realized this girl was not a threat. Sanura took the bridle off a hook on the wall and slipped it over Anat's head. She, then, took the reigns and led the horse out of the stable. But, this time, she brought Anat to a big open space beyond the pasture, which was also behind the house. Sanura quickly mounted him. Anat stayed calm but shifted a little. She squeezed her legs a bit and Anat took off into a canter. Sanura kept him within imaginary boundaries.

Eventually, Anat wore out. Sanura dismounted slowly and led him back towards the house. Anat threw his head back, as if he disagreed. She smiled and turned to the gentle animal. It was now past sunset, as well as dinnertime. Bakura was just about to go hunt Sanura down, but he stopped in the back doorway. He found himself watching the two beings.

Anat nudged Sanura with his nose and she laughed. Bakura heard Sanura talking to his horse but he couldn't exactly tell what those words were. Sanura was stroking Anat's forehead and Bakura could have sworn he saw the faint outline of wings coming from her back. He shook his head; the vision was gone. Sanura turned and spotted Bakura, who jerked his head, motioning for her to come inside. She was late. Sanura quickly led Anat back to the stable and hurried back to the main house.

_Pachet couldn't resist herself. She had to add the angel wings. She had to admit, though, that it was a nice touch._

'There is no way that I saw that.' Bakura sighed.

He was waiting for Sanura to finish cooking.

'Well, she did look…almost angelic. Almost!… Wait! There is no way that I am developing feelings for her. The only thing she is good for is food, chores, and possibly sex. Heh, if I wanted to put her through that, I might as well throw her to those bastards at the bar.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I have finally posted on I'm soboredlovebakura. There is a pic of Pachet on there!**

Chapter 7

Sanura had the worst of timing. Especially, today. She walked in just in time, to see Anat rear up and kick Bakura square in the chest. He flew back and landed on the ground with a thud. He slowly got up and looked straight at Sanura. She took a small step back, but froze.

"Slave!"

He only used that term with Sanura when he was angry. Bakura walked slowly towards "his property." Sanura back up against a wall.

"What did you do to my horse?" Bakura glared down at the frail girl.

"I, I didn't do anything, Master."

"So, what's wrong with him?!" Bakura shouted.

His hand shot out and grabbed Sanura's neck. She gasped. Bakura's grip tightened, he expected an answer.

"There might be som-something bothering…him." Sanura managed to squeak out.

Bakura let go. Sanura slumped against the wall and coughed. He brought his hand up. Sanura turned her head to the side and her body tensed. Bakura was going to hit her again and she was expecting it. But to her surprise, Bakura's hand dropped to his side. Sanura noticed that Bakura's eyes weren't filled with hatred. They were softer than usual, but not by much. She fell to the ground. Bakura had tripped her instead. Sanura got up, rubbing her neck.

"Fix him." Bakura said calmly.

He folded his arms and walked back out of the stable. Sanura sighed and walked over to the excited horse. Anat whinnied happily and Sanura smiled. Well, someone was happy to see her. She immediately started feeling the horse's body foe something wrong. Sanura ran her hands down all four of Anat's legs. Then, she found the problem. There was a pebble stuck in Anat's right foot. Sanura plucked it out and stood up. She scratched his ears and Anat nudged her gently.

"You're happy now, aren't you? Well, try not to hurt Master again. Otherwise, I'm the one who has to pay the price." Sanura said, laughing.

Two days ago, Bakura was declared missing, well, as far as Sanura was concerned. When he finally came back home, he had some sort of gold pendant hanging around his neck, as well as the widest smirk Sanura had ever seen. It almost looked like he was smiling. For the first time, Bakura was actually (somewhat)…happy! Well, as happy as a deranged, psychotic tomb robber can get.

Apparently, he had killed the Pharaoh the night before. This fact made him very proud of himself, which in turn made him very cocky. Anyway, it was late afternoon when Bakura told Sanura to stay in the main house, until further notice. And so, she did. She spent the day cleaning and sleeping. Since, she couldn't work at the bar or take care of the horses, Sanura, basically did nothing. It was the most sleep Sanura had gotten in weeks and she ate a little more than usual. To say the least, she was happy. Well, for the most part. Sanura was constantly hearing shouts, screams, and miscellaneous objects being destroyed, further in the ruined village. Bakura had informed her that the priests were here, obviously to get revenge. But what made Sanura worried was that she heard some guards addressing someone as "Pharaoh."

'They couldn't have gotten an heir that fast, could they?" Sanura thought.

She silently prayed that the priests hadn't found the Pharaoh, not just yet.

It was nightfall, when Bakura finally stumbled into the house. He was beaten, bruised, and was bleeding in several places. Sanura was pretty sure that Bakura had taken blows that would have killed any normal person, including her. Sanura quickly ran up to his side and helped him to a chair.

"Master! Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?!" Bakura responded harshly.

"C, can I help you?"

"No."

"Please, Master! Let me help you, please! You're bleeding!" Sanura begged.

Bakura let out a deep sigh.

"Fine."

Sanura smiled. She dashed out of the room while Bakura waited. Moments later, she came back out with a bowl of some sort of liquid in one hand and in the other hand she held a cloth and an assortment of bandages. Sanura pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Bakura. She set the bowl of whatever it was on the table and picked up the cloth.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Bakura asked, pointing to the bowl.

"It's liver extract mixed with water. It's supposed to help with eye troubles." Sanura explained, taking the dry cloth and wiping the blood from her master's mouth.

"I'm bleeding, not blind." He retorted.

Sanura bit her lip to keep from giggling and dipped the cloth into the pinkish liquid.

"Yes, but it will help." Sanura added, wringing the cloth out.

She started to wipe away the blood from the corner of Bakura's eye. She used short, soft strokes and took her time cleaning the small wound. Bakura closed his eyes. What she was doing felt nice. Well, compared to his previous treatment. If it weren't for the damned priests, interfering and saving the Pharaoh's sorry ass, he would have won.

Meanwhile, Sanura was thinking somewhere along those lines.

'Oh! Thank the gods he's all right! I was so worried. If he had faced the Pharaoh and the priests all at once, it could have been a lot worse. Oh…even at the Pharaoh's current state, he could have beaten Master.'

She paused for a moment to dip the cloth into the liquid again. Bakura opened his eyes to see what was going on. Sanura continued on the upper corner of his left eye.

She found herself staring into his cold eyes. But they weren't as cold as she had known them to be. She hadn't been this close to her master before…without him holding some kind of weapon. It was a nice feeling. She was helping someone important to her and she wouldn't get punished for it afterwards. And then, it occurred to her that Bakura was staring back! Despite herself, Sanura smiled.

But Sanura wasn't paying attention and accidentally poked Bakura's eye. He flinched and snatched her wrist. Sanura gasped and almost drooped the cloth. She looked away and prepared herself for being smacked. Instead, Bakura let go of her hand. She looked back up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Be careful. You're supposed to heal me. So, pay more attention." He said sternly.

"I will, Master. I'm almost done anyway." Sanura said, smiling.

She put the cloth down and wiped away a tear that had previously been forming. Then, Sanura took the one, very long, bandage and started to finish up her work. She wrapped it over Bakura's eye and around his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked, his eyes following Sanura's movements.

She passed the gauze to each hand, weaving the material around the tomb robber's head. When she was about to run out of gauze, she ripped it with her teeth and tied it in a knot behind Bakura's head.

"Master, the bandage should prevent further infection and prevent you from touching it." She said, picking up all of her supplies.

Bakura stood up as well.

"I can't see anything."

"Well, Master, at least now, you're not bleeding!" Sanura giggled.

"Yes, Sanura, it's very amusing." Bakura said sarcastically.

_"Oh, what do we have here? A tender moment between the Thief King and his most trusted servant." Pachet mused._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: From now on, the little star will indicate a passing of time or a new location.**

Chapter 8

The next day, Sanura woke up early (again) and started her daily routine. She started to cook Bakura's usual meal of meat, bread, fruit, and water. When she was about halfway done, Bakura silently walked in and took a seat at the kitchen table. Sanura glanced up at him, smiled, and then turned back to her work. Bakura was a little confused, as to what the smile was for. He had to admit, though, that it was a better greeting than the usual screaming, crying, and shaking bodies that he used to receive. Bakura had made a habit of watching Sanura doing whatever she normally did. He really had nothing better to do and he wasn't in the best shape to fight the Pharaoh. He still had the bandage from last night and it itched like hell. Sanura stood up and placed the plate and cup in front of Bakura. He paused to scratch at his eye.

"Please, Master, don't touch your eye. It won't heal properly if you keep touching it." Sanura begged.

"Was that an order, Sanura?" He asked, smirking.

She stiffened.

'Oh, no! I _did_ give him an order, didn't I?! I still have to learn to be quiet. Speak when spoken to, Sanura, speak when spoken to!' She mentally scolded herself.

"No! Yes! I…uh…!" Sanura panicked.

Bakura just chuckled. "Obviously, you care more about my health than I do. For some reason…but what do I care?" He said, digging into his food.

Sanura blushed. He had just forgiven her for acting out of place…and with no punishment! That was a first. She picked up a pomegranate from a nearby basket and started to eat it. Sanura quickly ate the fruit and patiently waited for Bakura to finish, which wasn't very long.

Sanura took the plates and began to clean them in a bucket of water. Now, normally, Bakura would have left at this point but for some reason he stayed put.

Several minutes later, Sanura got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bakura asked.

"Uh, to go take care of the horses." Sanura said, but it sounded more like a question.

"No." Bakura stated.

He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. Bakura tossed it to Sanura, it was somewhat light and it made a strange jingling noise.

"Master, what is this?" Sanura asked.

"What? You've never seen money?" Bakura answered, or rather questioned.

"Money? Master, why are you giving me money?"

"I think you deserve a reward. You've worked hard the past couple weeks. Consider it a favor, so spend it wisely." Bakura explained.

Sanura smiled and blushed. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you, Master! I will!"

She dashed out of the room, but not before bowing to her master.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I swear. She's too innocent for her own good."

Sanura walked slowly down the bustling streets of the city. It took her awhile to figure out what she was going to get, but she decided on a new outfit. Her old one was dirty, wearing out, and just plain raggedy.

Sanura was snapped out of her thoughts, when a young man stepped in front of her. He had a handsome face with brown eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Why, hello there. I haven't seen you here before. What's someone like you doing in a city like this?" The boy said slyly, using the most over-used pick-up line in history. Literally!

"Um…I don't live here." Sanura said nervously.

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Uh…it's a…small village."

"So, what's your name?"

"Sanura."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sanura." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Sanura blushed. She wasn't used to this kind of attention, she wasn't even used to Bakura doing these favors.

"I'm sorry, Sanura, but I must be on my way." The young man said, brushing past her, smiling. Or was it a smirk.

Sanura watched him disappear into the crowd. But the whole ordeal didn't faze Sanura. Not. At. All. She had her mind set on two things: buying herself new clothes and getting home to fix Bakura's dinner. Sanura wandered further into the city and found a small stand where a fairly older man was putting elaborate clothing on display. Sanura stared at them in awe. They were all so beautiful…yet sooo out of her price range.

"Young lady, can I help you?" The man asked kindly.

"I hope so!" She responded happily.

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"Um…how much is that one?" Sanura asked.

She was pointing to a fairly plain dress, but it was still breathtaking. Well, compared to what Sanura was used to. There were three parts to this particular outfit. The top had small straps that wrapped around the sides of her shoulders and cut off just below the chest. The second piece was a simple red cloth that would wrap around the stomach. The skirt would fan out around the legs and it fell just below her knees. It was plain white cotton, but none-the-less Sanura loved it.

"It's six gold coins."

"Really?! That's wonderful! That's all I have."

Sanura opened her hand to reveal only five coins.

"Oh, no! I lost my last coin! I didn't drop it…! So, where did it go? Oh, Master is going to kill me!"

And then, she realized it. That man must have stolen it! So, that _was_ a smirk on his face. He didn't like me, he just wanted my money!

The older man sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll sell you the dress for five coins." He smiled.

"No, you don't have to do that!"

"No, really, I insist. Besides, I don't want you getting killed over losing a coin."

Sanura laughed nervously. He had heard her little comment.

"Oh, thank you, so much!" Sanura exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Sanura handed the man the money and gathered the clothes in her arms. She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait. I'll give you something else too!"

"No, I'm fine! Really, you've already given me enough!"

"Don't you argue with me!" The man raised his voice just slightly.

Sanura stood straight up and stared at him. The man laughed heartily.

"I'm just kidding! But, I think you deserve it. It looks like you have been working hard, judging by your clothes. Besides, this necklace will look wonderful on you." He said, smiling.

Sanura took the necklace and smiled brightly.

"Thank you. Very much. Well, goodbye!" She said, waving as she started on her way.

The man smiled and waved back.

"Her master must be one lucky man." He thought aloud.

Kul Elna was quiet. Very quiet. Sanura laid her new clothes next to her makeshift bed of straw, blankets, and one pillow. Anyway, she wasn't sure what to do next so, Sanura started to look for her master. She walked into the kitchen.

"Master?"

No one.

Sanura exited the main house and walked down the dead streets, calling her master's name, well, not his _real_ name. Nothing. So, she walked into a random house to continue her search. What Sanura didn't realize was that she was not supposed to be in that house. It was the house that most people were afraid of, but were still curious none-the-less: the infamous "Forbidden House."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Master?" Sanura asked, speaking into thin air.

She wandered down the old staircase, tracing her hand along the wall. Several more steps and Sanura reached the end and the room spread out before her. She continued looking for Bakura and took her first step into the spacious temple. There was debris everywhere and dust was covering everything. The room was very chilly and Sanura shivered. She walked on, staying close to the walls and tracing her fingers over the hieroglyphics. She took extra care to avoid the blood splattered on the walls as well. On the ceiling, there was a mass of devices, chains, and huge wooden wheels, which must have served a purpose at one point. By now, they were all rusting and falling apart. Sanura separated herself from the dimly lit corners of the shrine and walked toward the dais in the middle of the room. On the dais was a stone tablet with even more hieroglyphics and strange holes. Sanura recognized one of the shapes; it looked just like Bakura's Millennium Ring. Sanura looked around, she could see everything now. She noticed that there were skeletons and rotting corpses scattered throughout the room. Suddenly, the room became deathly cold. Sanura shivered and hugged herself to keep warm. She glanced at the ceiling again, a white fog was emitting from it. A small, formless figure separated itself from the fog and glided fairly close to Sanura. She took a step back and another figure flew around from behind.

Ghosts. Sanura realized it; she could hear the faint screaming and wails of these lost souls. Sanura's head started to throb and her body felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her. She could tell that these spirits were sending her a message: this was the pain they had to endure, so now, you will suffer too. Sanura fell to her knees, screaming, with tears streaming down her face. The pain was incredible. She was going to die, and Sanura knew it. She was going to die and no one would notice, much less care. This was the reason why those tears were falling, not because of the pain but that, not even her own master would care. But that was no surprise. For all Sanura knew, if Bakura _did _find her, he would either let her body rot or he would cremate her.

"Sanura!!" A voice sliced through the cold air.

The pain dissipated quickly but Sanura remained on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Bakura running up the steps of the platform. A huge gray monster, with a human-like torso and a snake for legs, was hovering over her. Bakura pulled Sanura up into a sitting position, her eyes a little hazy. Then he started to yell.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Sanura couldn't respond. She was too tired and she was completely ready to pass out.

"Do you know _why_ this house is forbidden?!"

Sanura shook her head slowly.

"_This _is why!" Bakura screamed, throwing his arm back to gesture towards the spirits.

"These ghosts will tear you apart! They will kill anybody that walks in here. They will _kill you_, Sanura!" Bakura said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

Sanura nodded, her eyes closed tightly but tears were still leaking through. Bakura sighed to calm himself down.

"Come on, let's go." He said, standing up.

Sanura didn't move, she was shaking. Five ghosts circled her and Bakura slowly.

"Hey! Back off! Don't touch her. Save your appetite for the Pharaoh and his damn priests."

Sanura looked up at Bakura. Yet again he had saved her life.

"What…what are they?" Sanura gathered enough strength to ask her question.

"They are the spirits that used to inhabit Kul Elna." Bakura said, following the ghosts with his eyes.

"What happened to them, Master?" Sanura asked, attempting to stand up.

"They were murdered. This whole village was murdered. I was the only survivor." Bakura explained, as the gray monster behind her disappeared into the darkness.

"I…I'm sorry." Sanura murmured.

Silence consumed them both, once again. One by one the ghosts faded and eventually disappeared. This time, Sanura was the one to break the silence.

"Um…Master? What was that?"

"What?"

"That…monster."

Bakura sighed and turned towards Sanura.

"That monster is my ka, Diabound. Do you know what a ka is, Sanura?" Bakura's eyes were a bit softer. Apparently, this was a touchy subject.

Sanura shook her head; she was still very quiet.

"Basically, it's a reflection of the soul."

"Oh." Sanura bowed her head.

"You know, you ask too many questions."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You apologize too much, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" Bakura threw his arms up into the air in frustration.

Sanura giggled, catching up to her master's side.

_"Th…those ghosts did they…?"_

_"Yes, they didn't pass over."_

_Today, Pachet was not alone. She had three new angels that had joined her. But it was a bittersweet situation: they were all children. The youngest, a boy, was only four years old. He had died of a fever. A little girl, who had recently turned six years old, died of a snakebite. The last child, well, not exactly child per say, was thirteen and she lost her life the night before as she fell asleep. Pachet has planned to talk to Osiers about this unexpected death. As much as Pachet loved children, she hated to see them this early in their "lives." But this kind of situation wasn't uncommon. See, in Egypt, the majority of the people only lived up to be about thirty. _

_The oldest of the group had taken a great interest in Sanura. She was constantly asking questions about her and Pachet would answer them all with a smile. Today was no different._

_"But, why?"_

_"They seek revenge. They won't rest until the Pharaoh is dead."_

_"Scary!" The little boy cried._

_He ran over to Pachet, where she picked him up and placed him on her lap. The younger girl scooted towards the oldest of them._

_"Alright, that's enough for today." Pachet sighed._

_The giant mirror in the middle of the floor turned black. This device acted more of a magnifying glass than a mirror itself. Pachet could turn it on or off and she could watch everything that Sanura, or even Bakura, did. Overall, it was a very useful object._

Bakura and Sanura walked down the path side by side in silence. Sanura usually trailed behind Bakura, so, being allowed to walk next to him was a treat. Suddenly, Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked on the horizon.

"Oh, shit." Bakura cursed.

"Master, what is it?"

"Damn! Why'd he have to come now?" He asked to no one in particular. He glanced down at Sanura.

"We're leaving. Now." Bakura said urgently.

* * *

**Author's Note: I now have a video for this, you'll figure it out when you see it...I only have two videos on there anyway. The website is on my profile...So, check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Gather all the equipment needed for a several day journey that you can carry. Meet me in the stable."

Sanura nodded and took about two steps in the opposition direction.

"Hurry!"

Sanura took off in a run towards the main house. She grabbed a cloth bag from the kitchen and started to stuff it with food and small cooking utensils. Then, she stuffed a couple blankets into the bag, as well as her new clothes. Sanura stopped for a split second to quickly go over everything on her mental checklist. Good. She dashed out of the house and down the steps with the bag of supplies in her arms. Then she saw it: a small army of little dots making their way out of the canyon. Sanura quickly made herself invisible by sneaking into an old alley. For once, Sanura was grateful for the shadows that were being cast by the setting sun.

Bakura was waiting impatiently with Anat behind the stable when Sanura finally reached them.

"It's about time. Let's go." Bakura ordered.

He lifted Sanura up onto Anat's back and she let out a soft yelp, the bag _still _in her arms. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet." Bakura whispered. He could hear the shouts of men and horse's hooves now.

"Damn." Bakura cursed under his breath.

He, then, jumped on the stallion's back, behind Sanura. He reached around her, grabbed the reigns, and kicked Anat. Anat bolted out into the desert…just as the guards entered the abandoned city.

After about ten minutes of galloping, Anat was finally walking, much to the horse's relief. It was now just past sunset and Sanura _really_ was ready to pass out. Bakura noticed Sanura's head kept drooping. Her head would fall a little then she would jerk it up again. He thought this was kind of amusing. Then, he felt Sanura lean her head against his chest. Bakura couldn't help but chuckle. She had finally fallen asleep.

'I'm surprised she's even calm enough to sleep. What if I suddenly decided to shove her off?' Bakura looked down at Sanura. No, he wouldn't do that. She's too important.

'But, seriously, is Sanura that comfortable with me to fall asleep? That or she must be _very_ tired. But, I can't blame her. Those ghosts must have taken a lot out of her. Why the hell did she wander in there anyway?' Bakura yawned.

'Gods, watching her sleep is making _me_ tired. Oh, _finally_, we're here.'

Bakura pulled on the reigns and Anat came to a halt.

"Sanura. Wake up." Bakura nudged her,

Sanura let out a small groan. She shot up, realizing she had been leaning on her master. Sanura shook her head to wake herself up. Bakura had to snicker at the blush on his slave's face as he dismounted. Sanura slid off as well, her face a deep crimson. Personally, she was surprised that Bakura wasn't making good use of his knife yet. She did do something wrong. Right?

Sanura started to scratch behind Anat's ears. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and Sanura giggled.

"Um…Master? What should I do with Anat?" Sanura asked.

"Don't worry about him. He won't go anywhere." Bakura stated, keeping his eyes on the fire that _he_ had made.

"What's in that bag of yours, anyway?"

"Um…two blankets, two loaves of bread, and some fruit."

"Give me some bread."

Sanura handed Bakura the small loaf. She sat close to the fire and Bakura, but not too close.

"Um…what about the others?" Sanura broke the eerie silence.

"Hm?" Bakura stopped chewing and directed his attention to his "travel partner."

"The other thieves." Sanura stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh, they can take care of themselves. They're worth nothing anyway."

"W, what about…me?" Sanura swallowed.

"What about you?" Bakura took another bite.

"Um, why did you…um…take me with you?"

Bakura smirked.

"You're valuable. I could sell you in the nearest city, if I wanted to. But that would be a stupid move on my part. You know valuable information. If the Pharaoh got hold of you…he _may_ be able to kill me."

Sanura blushed. That was a compliment. That was about as close to a compliment as Sanura was going to get.

Moments passed and Bakura finished his meal, while Sanura ate nothing…again. By now, it was dark. Sanura could hear the water lap at the shore only a few yards away. From what she could see, there was a waterfall that fed into a small lake. There was a small landmass that sat next to the waterfall. On it, there were palm trees and bushes with flowers.

But, Sanura's mind was not on the landscape. Not even close. Bakura sat cross-legged about a foot and a half away from her. His arms propped his body up from behind him. He looked so handsome, sitting there. The fire's light danced against his form, while the moonlight illuminated his face. He seemed so calm staring up into the sky. He looked almost angelic, his white hair blowing around in the slight breeze.

"M, master?"

Bakura turned his head to look at Sanura. Oh, how the stars reflected in his eyes! Sanura became hypnotized, dazed even. Which would probably explain these words:

"I…I love you."

Bakura stared at her with a look of disbelief and confusion in his eyes but apathy was written all over his face. Bakura turned away and continued to stare into space.

"Well, at least I can trust you, now." He paused, "Now, get some sleep. We leave tomorrow."

Sanura lay down on a blanket, her back facing the tomb robber. That night, Sanura cried herself to sleep.

_"What's going to happen now?" The thirteen-year-old asked._

_"I don't know. I can't interfere with human interactions."_

_"But, can't you send another angel down to help?!" _

_"Now, Mandisa…you know as well as I do, that sending down another angel wouldn't change anything. The only thing we can do is wait."_

_"I hate waiting." Mandisa complained, folding her arms over her chest._

'Why did she say that? Come to think of it, she has been smiling, laughing, and blushing a lot. But, why would she say that? I beat her for Ra's sake! Even _those_ wounds still bleed sometimes. What the hell was she thinking?' Bakura looked next to him.

He found Sanura shaking. She was obviously cold. She had fallen asleep some time ago. Even Bakura noticed she had cried herself to sleep. He took off his cloak and spread it over his most-trusted slave's sleeping form.

"What the hell am I going to do _now_?" Bakura whispered.

Sanura woke up a little after midnight. She found the coat draped over her body and laid it back onto Bakura, who was still sleeping. She lay back down and took her own blanket and wrapped it around herself. Sanura glanced back at Bakura and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Be happy, I updated. Well, we're getting there! Hey, I have pics of Sanura on Link won't work on here, so just search sanura slave and that should bring up all my sucky art. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sanura was up before the sun, like always. Bakura was still sleeping. She figured she still had time before he woke up, so she decided to take a much-needed bath. Sanura grabbed her new outfit and walked around the lake to the small peninsula by the waterfall. Sanura made sure that Bakura wasn't looking and stripped off her clothes. She dipped her old clothes in the water a couple of times and laid them out to dry in the now rising sun. She took a deep breath and jumped in feet first. The water was cold. When Sanura finally surfaced, she tried to keep herself from shrieking. She took another deep breath, plugged her nose, and dove under again.

Sanura seemed to float under the water. She opened her eyes, the water felt nice. Thoughts of last night flooded back into her memory. How could she have been so stupid? But what did she expect? 'Oh! Sanura, I love you too, ever since I first saw you! I just didn't know how to show it!' Ha! That'll be the day. Then she realized something: she could escape! She could take Anat and leave Bakura stranded. No! What was she thinking? She could never do that! Sanura came up again for more air.

"Sanuraaaa!!" Bakura was in the middle of screaming her name. He wanted to find her.

"Yes, Master?"

Bakura turned around. His eyes widened a bit. Sanura sunk a bit deeper to hide her blush.

"There you are! Hurry up. We leave soon." He shouted.

Sanura nodded and swam back to the miniature island. She glanced back, making sure Bakura wasn't looking. She had already confessed her secret to him and if he saw her naked, he might get ideas. That was the _last_ thing she needed. Anyway, she hoisted herself back onto dry land and hid behind a bush. She slipped into her new outfit, which fit her perfectly. She then fastened the gold necklace around her neck and grabbed her old, _clean_, clothes. Clean clothes: that was certainly a first.

But, Sanura was not about to give up on Bakura; not now, not ever! He has done so much for her and she would do anything to repay her debt. Whatever it takes. She walked back around the lake, towards the miniature camp. Anat trotted up to her and Sanura patted his forehead. Bakura walked up next to them.

"Where did you get that necklace? That outfit alone looks more expensive than six coins." He asked, lifting the necklace a little, with one finger.

"The vendor who sold me the clothes gave it to me. He said it would look nice with the outfit." Sanura said softly.

"Hm." Bakura paused, like he was thinking.

"I have a tendency to steal gold items, so you better watch that necklace of yours. And that man was wrong…it looks good on _you_." Bakura said, smirking and walking back to the fire.

Sanura stood strait up. She could feel her cheeks heat up, as all the blood in her body rushed to face. Now, he's just teasing her. And perfect timing too, especially after last night. Either, Bakura was in a good mood and felt like making her blush or he was in a bad mood and felt like messing with Sanura.

Several hours later, Sanura was back at the main house, cleaning. The ride back was very quiet and lasted too long in Sanura's opinion. But the minute they got back, Bakura set out again, leaving Sanura all alone. By now, she was done. Sanura sat at the kitchen table, her hands folded, looking out the window to her right. She sighed deeply. Oh, how she hated the silence. But she hated to be alone most of all. She, then, started to imagine her (possible) future. She would be sitting in Bakura's lap, holding hands, looking up at the stars. He would be whispering sweet, little things that she has always wanted to hear.

Sanura was lost. She always got carried away whenever she had those kinds of dreams. If Bakura could see her now, it would have made him smile. If Bakura were there, he would have said she was cute…in a sarcastic kind of way.

A knock at the door startled Sanura. That was _very_ strange. Bakura never knocked, none of the other thieves ever dared to come near the house…so who could it be? She was very skeptical as to open the door. What if it was Bakura testing her? Or it could just be a drunken thief. But they had been missing since they had gotten back from the oasis. None-the-less, Sanura opened the door.

A man dressed in a kilt, sandals, and a plain headdress stepped into the room. An army of ten men followed him inside.

"Search the house! Gather what you can!" The leader shouted.

Five men went off towards the different rooms. Immediately Sanura chased after them.

"Wait! Please, stop!" She shouted

Two guards pointed spears at her chest. Sanura froze. The other three approached her from behind. Then, the leader spoke up again.

"We have gotten strict orders from the Pharaoh to confiscate _any_ item in this household. I'm sorry, Mistress, but that includes you."

One of the guards started to pin Sanura's arms behind her back. Almost like instinct, she resisted. She thrashed and screamed for Bakura. If she left, she would never come back…and Sanura knew it. And there was no way she was going to leave Bakura. The more the guards held on, the more she struggled. It wasn't until they gagged her with a cloth and forced her to the ground, that Sanura finally gave up. It took two men. They carried her out to their horses, where the rest of the guards were waiting with Bakura's things.

Minutes into the ride back to the palace, Sanura realized something. The Pharaoh's guards were no different than the drunken thieves at the bar.

"Aw, come on! Let her ride with me!"

The leader shook his head…again.

"I got an idea! Let's keep her for ourselves and give the Pharaoh the gold!" One man smirked.

Sanura sat straight up. She was sitting in front of the leader on a brown horse. And she was trying so hard not to cry…or smack each and every one of them.

"That would be going against the Pharaoh's demands. He would have your head, if he found out." The leader gave the man a stern glare.

"Well, he doesn't have to find out!" Another man fired back.

"_I_ will be the one to tell him."

The guards all became quiet. Sanura bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't let them do anything." He whispered.

"Thank you." She whispered back. She attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

It was then that Sanura saw the palace…and it was very close.

The minute Bakura stepped into the house; he knew something was very wrong. Sanura was gone and he knew very well that she would never voluntarily leave the house…well, without his permission. He looked around frantically for any signs of the kidnappers. No such luck. Wait…who would want something of his, probably to get back at him? The Pharaoh! At the speed of light, Bakura tore out of the house, grabbed Anat, and took off for the palace. _NO ONE_ touches his property!

* * *

** Author's Note:** **And so starts the climax of the story...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was a trial. Where Sanura is guilty, any way you look at it. She was standing in the middle of the throne room with her head bowed. There were two guards on either side of her, gripping her arms. The priests were lined up on either side as well; they created an aisle for the Pharaoh to walk down. And he was coming down that aisle, fast. The priests all bowed and the guards forced her down to the ground with them. Sanura could see his feet stop directly in front of her. She wanted to cry. She had this sick feeling in her stomach that told her she wasn't going to survive this.

"You can get up now." The Pharaoh spoke with a gentle voice, but when Sanura looked at him, she could tell he was dead serious.

"Who is this girl?" He asked one of the priests.

A bald man with an ankh shaped key hanging around his neck stepped forward. "She was found at Bakura's lair. We don't know any other information, Your Highness." Shada explained.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked Sanura.

Sanura nodded. She didn't dare to say anything.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Atemu asked.

She didn't answer.

"Let her go."

The guards released Sanura's arms and she immediately hugged herself. All eyes were on her.

"Now…can I ask you some questions?"

Sanura nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Good. Do you know Bakura?" Atemu asked, sighing.

She nodded again.

"Do you know where he is?"

Sanura shook her head.

"Does he tell you anything?"

This time, Atemu got a different response, the girl looked away. He figured he wasn't about to find out anything, not from this girl.

"Are you scared?"

Sanura looked straight up at him. Her eyes were sparkling, but not because she was happy. No, tears were ready to form; Atemu knew…she was terrified.

"You don't have to worry. If you say anything, you will remain anonymous. _He_ won't hurt you…not anymore." Atemu placed a hand on Sanura's shoulder.

'Great, he's seen the wounds. I'm not even saying anything and I've already confirmed Master's intentions.' Sanura thought, looking away.

"What's your name?" Atemu smiled, positive his little speech worked.

No response. Atemu sighed.

"Why won't you tell me anything? Are you defending Bakura? Why?" He asked, now _very_ concerned.

Sanura looked away again.

A man with a blue and gold hat and robe stepped up next to the Pharaoh, "Answer him! He is the Pharaoh! Your god! _Answer him!_" Seth screamed at her.

That was it. For the first time, Sanura spoke up. Bad idea.

"You want to know _why_?! I love him! And I _won't_ turn my back on him!" She yelled. She gasped, realizing what she had just said. Sanura buried her face in her hands and cried. Finally, the tears came.

The room became deathly quiet. Well, the room…not the occupants inside it.

"What is wrong with you?! Can't you see the wounds Bakura has no-doubt caused you?! If you are defending him, it is law that you are to be executed." Seth screamed.

"Seth! That's enough." The only priestess, Isis, stepped forward. She had noticed the tears falling.

The Pharaoh glanced back at the other priests, who were shocked as well. He had seen the tears too. "I agree. As of now, this trial is over. Take her away."

The guards grabbed Sanura's arms and led her back out.

The Pharaoh dismissed the priests, except one.

"Isis, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Great Pharaoh!"

"Isis…what are we going to do? We have no leads as to where Bakura could be and the only hope we had won't tell us a thing!" Atemu exclaimed, sitting down in his throne and rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Pharaoh, I truly don't know. My Millennium Necklace did not predict someone like her. She isn't supposed to interfere with the battle between you and Bakura." Isis looked away as if she were embarrassed by not knowing the answer.

"But what do we do with that girl? We can't just kill her, she didn't really do anything. But she _is_ defending Bakura and she has the potential of getting in the middle of all this. I don't want the innocent to get hurt…" Atemu contemplated.

Sanura opened her eyes and looked up when she heard the sound of the door being opened. She had been chained to the wall, her arms held above her head. Her legs had become numb long ago and her wrists were raw and bleeding from her struggling. But what she saw made her realize that _was_ alive and this was the horrible reality she had gotten herself into. Priest Seth was standing in the doorway.

"I'm not done with you yet." He hissed as he walked inside.

"Now, how do you know Bakura?"

"I work for him." Sanura replied quietly.

"And, what does he call you? Servant, perhaps?" Seth questioned, a smirk plastered on his face.

"No." She said weakly.

"Slave?"

Sanura attempted to lunge at him, but was held back by the chains. Her wrists were throbbing and she knew that was going to get her nowhere.

"He calls me by my name." She tried to muster up the best glare she could.

"And what would that be?" Seth asked, folding his arms.

She took a deep breath, "Sanura."

Seth folded his arms across his chest, "Well, tell me Sanura, if what you say is true, why isn't Bakura here? Rescuing you from this cell. If you love him, he _should_ love you in return."

Sanura was silent. He was right…sadly. She wished with all her heart that Bakura were here right now, prying these shackles off her limbs. Seth leaned down to look her straight in the face.

"And do you know why Bakura doesn't love you? Because you are a _slave_. You are weak and useless and not worth wasting time over. The only reason he keeps you around is to have something decent to look at. And you don't even suffice for that." Seth sneered, bringing the Millennium Rod up to Sanura's face. It's small 'wings' just barely touching her skin.

"And he will _never..._love you."

Sanura looked up at Seth with such anger in her eyes. And she did something she would never think of doing before now, but she was willing to make an exception. Sanura **spat** in the priest's face. He jumped back, the recoil making his hand slip and the sharp, gold object slice Sanura's cheek. She cried out, a thin stream of blood started to make its way down her cheek.

"You little _wench_! You will suffer punishment for that!" Seth screamed, slapping Sanura across the face.

"Go ahead! I dare you! But I guarantee you, Bakura has done worse!" She fired back.

Seth wheeled around and stormed out of the cell. A guard slammed the steel door closed and Sanura was left to cry in the darkness. It wasn't long before she could hear a great commotion outside the palace. And a familiar voice.

* * *

I have an account on Look me up, I'm egyptology2000! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Minutes went by and the noise calmed down. Sanura was about ready to pass out. Scratch that, she had passed out; well, at one point. Even more time passes and Sanura hears the commotion start up again. This time from inside the building. Sanura looked up but with much struggle. She heard a loud bang and the noises were now clearer. She could tell there was a group coming down the staircase to her level of the prison. And then, Seth opened the door to Sanura's cell.

"Release her." He commanded to one of the guards.

He walked over to Sanura, pulled out a key, and unlocked the shackles. Sanura fell to the floor and looked at Seth. If looks could kill, Seth would be burning in hell right now.

"Now, don't give me that look, girl. Come here, I have a surprise for you."

Sanura slowly got up and walked towards the priest. But the minute she stepped out of the cell, she froze. Next to Seth was none other than the King of Thieves. Something was very wrong with this picture: Bakura was on his knees, his head bowed low, and his hands were tied behind his back. There were scratches and cuts all over his body and his clothes were torn. Sanura looked at the Pharaoh in horror but the Pharaoh was staring at the thief. Seth nodded towards the cell and two guards dragged Bakura inside the little room.

"W, what's going on?" Sanura asked fearfully.

"You know full well what is going to happen, _Sanura_. After all, you were the one who convicted him."

Bakura lifted his head to stare in disbelief at Seth. He then glanced at Sanura with a look, that when she saw it, it broke her heart.

"I…I…" She stammered, and then suddenly gasped.

There in the hand of one of the guards was a long whip.

"Do it." Seth hissed.

The guard lifted up his arm and brought it down quickly. There was a loud crack and Bakura's voice rang out through the halls.

_"No…no…no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why?!" Pachet exclaimed, jumping up. She had startled the three children sitting around the viewing portal._

_"Ghosts." The little boy said in an innocent tone._

_"What did you say Bomani?"_

_"Ghosts!" Bomani repeated, pointing to the "mirror"._

_"You're right! The ghosts had stopped Bakura before he left Kul Elna. They didn't want him to do this. He had been delayed! If he hadn't hesitated, he would have had more time. He could have surprised the Pharaoh and rescued Sanura." Pachet paused to take a breath. "But, what's done is done. There is no changing that. Please, Bakura, hang in there." She sighed._

Sanura watched in horror as the blood dripped from Bakura's wounds onto the floor. She had her hand covering her mouth to silence any scream that would leave her throat. She looked at Seth for any sign of compassion. None.

Another crack and another scream.

Sanura looked desperately at the Pharaoh but he too did not glance back at her.

Another crack of the whip.

This was pure torture for her. If just watching this was this painful, Sanura couldn't imagine the agony Bakura was in right now. She raced into the cell and fell on her knees in front of Bakura. He glanced up and gave her a glare that could intimidate the Pharaoh himself.

"You did this to me! I _trusted_ you! Ahh! This is all your fault. _Burn in Hell_, _Sanura_!" Bakura screamed.

The guard hit Bakura again and he let out another wail.

"Stop it! Please I beg of you!" Sanura pleaded to the guard.

When he hit Bakura once again, Sanura couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the cell. She took off down the dark hall and up the stairs.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh commanded to the guard and raced after Sanura.

Atemu found Sanura sitting on a stone bench, just outside the palace. Her head was buried in her hands. He sat down next to her. He let her cry for a moment more and then put a hand on Sanura's shoulder. Atemu was surprised when she started to speak.

"It's all my fault. My master was right. I did that to him…" She spoke softly, a tear rolled down her scarred cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Sanura. I know that you love Bakura…"

"No, you're not! You're not sorry! You hate him! If you _really_ were sorry, you would have stopped the beating, instead of just standing there." Sanura raised her voice and looked at Atemu. She didn't care if the man sitting next to her was the Pharaoh.

"Listen, I am sorry you had to see your loved one get hurt but, he has killed over two hundred innocent people. I couldn't have just let him off with a warning. With all the things Bakura has done he deserves the punishment of death." Atemu explained calmly.

Sanura's eyes widened. "Please, don't do that!" She begged.

Atemu sighed and turned towards her.

"I won't kill Bakura…if you give me three good reasons why I should spare him."

Sanura looked at her feet and took a deep breath.

"You have to see where Master is coming from. All he wants to do is avenge his family who were innocently killed. He hasn't had parents for over fifteen years. He had to grow up on his own and was left to fend for himself. He had to watch his family and friends die and he couldn't do anything about it. I guess he feels that this is the only way he can finally do something for them."

The Pharaoh nodded as if he were provoking her to say more.

"And Master is…kind."

"Bakura? Kind?"

Sanura blushed. "Yes, kind. He has let me go shopping for new clothes…with his own money. He lets me play with the horses when my chores are done. He calls me by name and not _slave_. He protects me…well, almost. A while ago, he stopped his own gang of thieves from raping me. He takes me on some of his trips and he doesn't complain about the food I make for him. And he has done so much more for me…" Sanura's voice trailed off, trying to think of anything she might have missed.

Atemu's eyes widened at the long list. Was this the same man that had killed over two hundred people? Apparently.

"And…and…no!" The realization hit Sanura that she couldn't think of a third thing to say.

"And…obviously Bakura has changed for the better. Having you around, Sanura, must have done _something_ for him." Atemu finished, standing up. "And just for the record, it wasn't your fault Bakura was caught. We were just prepared." He added, smiling.

Sanura walked back to the prison wing with the Pharaoh beside her. This was all working out for her. But she couldn't help but think of what Bakura was thinking about, right now. Did he really hate her? She didn't think she would be able to take it if the answer was yes. The moment Sanura stepped into the hallway; she heard a loud crack and the familiar sound of her master crying out. She gasped and dashed down the corridor as fast as she could, the Pharaoh right behind her. She skidded to stop in front of a cell.

"_Stop it_!" She shrieked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What the Pharaoh saw disgusted him to the point where he had to take a step back. Seth was standing over Bakura's dead body. He had his foot planted firmly on the thief's back, his own sick sign of triumph. Bakura had collapsed facedown onto the floor, bathed in his own blood. Seth had the whip in one hand and a long sword in his other hand; the blade was aimed at Bakura's neck.

_The two little girls looked away, while Bomani started to cry. Pachet had her hand clamped over her mouth in horror. Yes, she had seen blood before, during war and violence. But she had never thought a priest could cause such agony, especially to the Thief King. Bakura had just started to change…_

_"No, wait…children, look!" Pachet pointed._

No, he wasn't dead; Bakura was still breathing, just barely. Seth raised the whip slowly, ready to give the final blow. Sanura dove for Bakura's body, landing on her hands and knees above her beloved master. Seth stopped.

"So, you wish to receive your master's punishment, Sanura? Then, so be it!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, don't do it!" Priestess Isis shouted. She had followed Sanura and Atemu back to the prison after she saw them talking.

Seth didn't listen and brought his arm down hard and quickly. Isis looked away, as well as the Pharaoh. To their surprise, there was no scream. Sanura was still bent over Bakura, but she remained silent.

Sanura had bit her lip, to keep from crying out. Yes, it hurt…very much. But there was going to be no way that she would give Seth the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her.

"I see you're dedicated. Then you can protect him forever, _in Hell_!" Seth snarled.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sanura shrieked, looking up.

Seth was furious at that insult. He took his sword and stabbed it into her hand. The blade stood straight up and blood started to leak from the underside of her hand. Sanura cringed and whimpered but did not scream. Seth became enraged and whipped her again. She _still_ made no sound. Seth lifted his arm up over his head, but before he could bring it down, the Pharaoh stepped forward and grabbed the priest's wrist.

"That's _enough_, Seth!" Atemu raised his voice.

Seth glared at Sanura, who looked up with tears streaming down her face. He dropped the whip and stormed out of the prison cell. Sanura watched him leave, and then fell to the side, away from Bakura, her hand still nailed to the floor. She didn't want to wake her master; he needed sleep. The Pharaoh knelt down beside Sanura and tried to wipe away the tears that were still falling.

"I…I failed. I failed. I couldn't…I couldn't protect him. Why didn't I do something sooner?" Sanura sobbed.

"You didn't fail, Sanura. Bakura is alive. He will just need some extra care. You, on the other hand…" Isis attempted to calm her.

She helped the Pharaoh in easing Sanura into a sitting position.

"We have to take the sword out." Atemu stated worriedly.

"I know." Sanura whispered.

"Are you ready?" Isis asked, placing her hands firmly on the girl's shoulders.

She nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

"One…two…three!" Atemu counted, and then quickly yanked the blade out.

Sanura's body tensed and she cried out. She bit her lip, realizing that she could have woken up her master. She glanced back at Bakura. He was awake! He was trying to lift himself from the stone floor. Bakura's eyes were a little hazy and his body was shaking. He was finally able to get himself up and back on to his feet. Sanura smiled, knowing that he was going to be all right.

Bakura picked up his coat from the floor, which had been torn from his back before the whipping had started. Sanura's heart sank as her master started to leave the cell and walk down the hallway. He was going to leave her here. The Pharaoh stood up while Isis tended to Sanura's hand.

"Bakura!" Atemu bellowed.

The tomb robber stopped but did not turn around.

"This girl has saved your life."

"_She's_ the one that condemned me!" Bakura snapped, spinning around on his heel, to face the Pharaoh.

"No, Bakura. She didn't do anything. We used her to get information. When Sanura was on trial, she didn't tell us anything. Even when she was threatened, she didn't say anything. She went as far as to spit in a priest's face." Atemu fired back.

Sanura saw Bakura smirk in her general direction. She gasped as Isis tied the bandage a little too tight, but none-the-less she was done. Sanura stood up slowly and stumbled towards the Pharaoh, just outside the cell.

"This girl tried to protect you, even though you have caused her harm. _Bakura_, you owe your _life_ to her." Atemu stated calmly, watching the girl to make sure she didn't collapse.

Sanura looked at her master and he was staring back. She took a few wobbly steps towards him. She felt dizzy and light-headed and she couldn't keep her balance. She felt herself fall and then her world became dark. Bakura jerked himself forward to catch Sanura. He fell to his knees from the dead weight. He let out a small sigh and looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, leaning against his chest.

"She'll need extra care as well. Bakura, don't let her use her injured hand. She'll be fine after she gets some rest. I'll get some ointment for the both of you." Isis knelt down in front of Bakura, feeling Sanura's forehead.

"What for?" Bakura looked up at the priestess suspiciously.

"For your backs."

'I don't get it. Why did she do that? I've been nothing but an asshole to her. Well, I guess she'll have to stay off her feet for a while. Damn. I'll have to do everything. Well, she's done enough already, it's the least I own her…' Bakura pondered, sitting beside the campfire, staring up at the clear night sky. He found refuge in that same oasis, he and Sanura were in only a few days before.

He glanced over to Sanura, who was still sleeping. He decided he should get some sleep as well. Bakura leaned back then shot straight up again. His back was stinging immensely. Shit, he had forgotten about those damn wounds. He reached for his bag and pulled out the jar of ointment Isis had given him. He attempted to apply it himself, but failed miserably.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sanura woke to the sight of her precious master desperately trying to reach far enough behind him to spread the medicine. He almost fell over in the process. Sanura giggled and crawled over to him.

"Here, let me do it. Please, Master?" She asked quietly, taking the jar.

Bakura nodded.

Sanura smiled and started on her work. When she finished with the medicine, she found some bandages in the bag and started to wrap them around Bakura's back and chest. When she reached around him to pass the gauze to her other hand, he noticed that she was using _both_ hands.

"Why are you using your right hand?" Bakura asked sternly.

"Um…I need to use my hands to help with your wounds."

"Isis said that you shouldn't do any work." Bakura stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. But the master's health always comes before the slave's. Besides it's not work, I volunteered to do this." Sanura said happily. She quickly finished and leaned forward a little so Bakura could see her smile.

Sanura yawned.

"You should get some rest, Sanura." Bakura said, tossing her a blanket from his bag, something else Isis gave him.

She nodded and laid down but only for a split second. Sanura sat straight up, crying out. She arched her back in pain. She had gotten sand in her sensitive wounds.

Bakura laughed. "I did the same thing. Now, it's my turn to help you." He snickered grabbing the jar and gauze and moved behind Sanura.

She blushed but sat still. She tensed a bit as she felt Bakura's hand on her back.

"Sanura, if I told you to kill someone, would you do it?"

Sanura was a little startled by such a question but answered none-the-less.

"Yes."

"Would you kill yourself, if I told you to?" Bakura continued.

"Yes…I would." She answered softly, silently praying that he _wouldn't_ ask her to.

"I think you proved that answer true, earlier today." Bakura paused for a moment.

"Would you kill _me_, if I told you to?"

Sanura turned around to look at him, in horror.

"No! I would never…" Sanura cried, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think that would be your first disobeyed order, Sanura." Bakura snickered.

Sanura remained silent.

"Look, you saved my life. I want to make it up to you." Bakura said casually.

"No, Master, you don't have-" Sanura was cut off by Bakura's lips.

It took her a moment to realize that her master, The King of Thieves, was kissing her. _Her_! A slave, of all people! At this point, Sanura was the happiest girl on Earth.

It was a short kiss, but a kiss none-the-less. When she saw Bakura smirking, Sanura quickly looked away, her cheeks stained a deep crimson. She had to bite her lip to keep from squealing!

"Look at me, Sanura." Bakura demanded in a soft voice.

The second Sanura turned her head, Bakura stole another kiss. He was a thief after all.

"I'll only say this once, so listen closely…I…" Bakura sighed and ran a hand through his snow-white hair.

Sanura noticed that he seemed stressed and was at a loss for words or he didn't know how to say whatever he was about to say. She smiled and tried to keep herself from laughing. Bakura always looked cute when he was confused.

"I…Gods, how do I say this?" He asked towards no one in particular. Bakura took another deep breath.

"Sanura, I…love you. I figured I would continue where you left off, the last time we were here." Bakura finally found the courage to say those three little words that any woman would die to hear.

Sanura giggled and blushed. She was about ready to cry. This was what she had always wanted. She let out a small yelp of surprise as Bakura pushed her to the ground and crawled on top of her.

"So…I hear you spat in a priest's face. Which one?" He asked, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"It was Seth, Master." Sanura said proudly.

Bakura kissed her once more. "That's my girl. And I want you to call me 'Bakura' from now on."

Sanura gave the biggest smile Bakura had ever seen. And he truly loved it.

_"I knew it! I knew Sanura could do it! She has been through so much, but it all paid off. Bakura has changed. He has completely forgotten about revenge." Pachet exclaimed, bending over the portal. _

_"All right, I think that's enough." The goddess said, as the couple disappeared into nothing._

_"What's going to happen, now that they are in looove?" Mandisa teased._

_"I think…we'll have to see what happens." Pachet smiled._

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. And because you people have been such a good audience, pats head I will write a sequel. You haven't seen the last of me! swishes cape, turns into bat and flys away 


End file.
